In rotary-stage e-beam writer systems, an encoder is used to generate a clock for angular-position reference of the rotary stage. Patterns are recorded synchronously to the encoder clock. The eccentricity of the encoder or uneven marks of the encoder result in a frequency-shift of the encoder clock, causing the recorded pattern to have frequency-shifts.